


Dirty Paws

by calamariqueen



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: I wrote this off a whim, M/M, Please read a bible after this, Trans Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: Gary and Avocato undergo the effects of the planet Veridian's atmosphere.





	Dirty Paws

**_It all began with a mysterious mist_ ** .

 

Gary and Avocato had just gotten back from a mission on the planet Veridian, collecting medicinal herbs to be used in the medical bay.

 

The atmosphere of the planet was filled with a stimulant.

A sexual stimulant, to be exact.

 

As a result, this where the story begins-

Gary and Avocato, completely affected by the planet’s stimulants.

 

-

 

“ **Ah, you’re back** .”

 

Gary and Avocato entered the Galaxy One, carrying bags of herbs as they handed them to KVN.

 

“ _ Good job on getting those herbs _ .” HUE said.

“ _ They’ll be very useful if we get into any trouble _ .”

 

HUE rambled on, but Gary wasn’t listening.

His palms were sweaty, a dizzying feeling swirling inside of him.

Each breath he took became more shallow, and he couldn’t help but focus his eyes on one person-

 

**Avocato** .

 

For some reason, Avocato looked more…. _ enchanting _ .

Each feature of Avocato became beautiful in his eyes, and he squirmed as he tried his best to shake off this feeling. But by now, he knew it wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

 

For Avocato, it was practically the same. While he was a bit better at hiding this stimulation than Gary was, it was clear from the flushed look on his face that he was feeling the same stunt of ecstasy that Gary was feeling.

 

“Are you two even _ listening _ ..?” Quinn said.

 

In the end, they couldn’t hear a word. They could only hear the sound of their own heartbeats, and the ecstasy that built up down below.

 

“ _ It appears they’re under the effects of Veridian’s atmospheric contents _ .” HUE explained.

 

“ _ The atmosphere in Veridian contains many elements, including those that create a sexual stimulant unique to the planet itself _ .”

 

“Y-You’re not telling me they’re…” Quinn said.

 

“ **_They’re in a state of arousal, Quinn_ ** .” HUE replied.

 

Quinn looked to face the two colleagues, but by the time she looked, they were already gone.

 

-

  
  


Avocato pushed Gary onto the bed, and kissed him deeply. Gary jumped, but soon became entwined into the kiss the two had began to share. Avocato’s crotch rubbed against Gary, and Avocato moaned a bit as Gary began to slowly put his hand down to his lower body.

Their lips parted, and they slowly, but surely, took off their clothes.

Avocato began to dominate the circle, as he took two fingers and began to finger Gary, circling around the area inside of him as Gary slowly began to climax.

Seeing Gary this vulnerable, this delicate, this obedient-

 

**_He couldn’t help but feel aroused_ ** .

 

Avocato inserted himself into Gary and slowly began to sway his hips as Gary followed along. It was like slow dancing, one thrust repeated the cycle. Avocato bit his lip, and twitched as he was on the verge of climaxing.

Gary caressed Avocato’s face, and smiled.

 

Finally, Avocato executed one final thrust before he moaned, climaxing onto Gary.

 

Gary was dirty, and so were his paws.

 

Both wet with the presence of semen, Avocato let out a slow, yet loud purr, and fell onto Gary.

Gary pat his head, and he nuzzled onto Gary’s chest.

 

“Should we get cleaned up?” Gary asked.

 

Avocato looked at his paws, and sighed.

 

“Maybe in just, 5 minutes?” Avocato pleaded.

“ _ I like this position _ .”

 

Gary sighed, and patted the ventrexian’s head as they lay on the bed together in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Quinn - "W-what did I just look at?"  
> KVN - "You just looked at the definition of true loooove!"  
> HUE and Quinn - "Shut up, KVN."


End file.
